Payback
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: A mulit fandom crossover about revenge and torture.


Snake was rabid when he left speaking with Dio. For a moment his mind reeled as his words sunk in. Was Zee really dead? Death wasn't something gods joked about and he could tell by the anger that it was true. It didn't take much milling of thoughts for Plissken to get a plan.

"Lucifer!" He called out to emptiness. He hated him but he would delight in seeing Snake want to kill. Snake paced wildly as he waited.

"My son, it is a pleasure to be called by you." His words were in that tone of manipulative sweetness that Snake hated.

"Fuck the games." Plissken snapped at him.

"Very well. What is your reason for requesting my presence?"

"I want them brought back." Snake was seething.

"Ah yes, the three who had a rather fun game with that friend of yours. I have forgotten her name already. It is such a pity."

The mocking tone in Lucifer's voice sent him into a spiral that ended with his hands firmly gripping Lucifer's throat. "NOW!"

A moment passed as the two stared at each other before Snake let go. "What's the deal?"

It was in these moments when Lucifer contemplated his cost that Snake became nervous. The problem was not that the cost would be too high. He could haggle or refuse but it was the look of pure cynical amusement that always spread in the angel's expression that turned his stomach. Eventually the inevitable answer came.

"What is this favor worth to you?"

Snake knew it was coming and had no patience for the games. "You should know. You made me this way."

A beat passed before Lucifer nodded stoically. "You will no doubt return their souls to me for an eternity of punishment as is your way?"

"No, I'm going to let the jackasses run free." Snake growled.

The appeased smile appeared and again a nod. "Very well. I shall answer your request for no cost as I do wish you to bring pain. The condition I do ask is that you continue with your treatment."

"What treatment?" Snake wondered what the sneaky bastard was getting at.

The fallen angel laughed a rare thing of terror for most but Snake didn't budge. "The one you are undergoing to correct…. Your male problems."

Snake felt sick inside. "Why?"

"A larger family is a more efficient and safer family. I wish nothing more than to see you live." Lucifer smiled genuinely. "Your continued and improved living causes such great suffering among so many."

Snake cracked a smile. He did agree with Lucifer on this matter.

"When you are prepared, you know what you must do. I can give you three days here on earth with them but no more. You will make the most of it."

"I've got ideas." Snake smiled "Thanks."

"I have yet to hear those words from you."

"Some days even you deserve it." Snake left to go retrieve his prize. The wheels were already turning on how to make them suffer one thing passed his mind that brought a wicked smile. He wasn't even going to lift a finger this time.

As was usual his quarry was tightly bound and groggy in the back of his Hummer. It would be a long drive to get to where he was going on the Jersey coast but it was worth it. Now, not even worth it. It was the only answer to this. As he drove the rage built to a fever pitch. Many times he slowed intent on stopping and ending them but always he remembered the thought he had when leaving Lucifer's presence and sped up.

Three hours passed and his prizes had begun to struggle and swear through the gags. Plissken laughed maniacally as the mortal and the deadly part deep inside indulged in the utter destruction that was about to come from this. Finally he pulled to a non-descript, nearly windowless building on the fringes of the Jersey warehouse district.

"Dio, hope you're watching."

Snake ambled up to the door and knocked; twice, once, three times and waited. The door cracked and a squeal erupted.

"Snake!" The tiny little blonde came out and clung to him.

"IS the madam here?" Snake asked giving her a hug so tight that she lifted from the ground.

"Why? You in trouble again big boy?" She asked poking at his ribs.

"No, I need a favor from you girls." Snake smiled and she led him in to the building. He'd worked for the Diamond Dolls. They were sweet but could be so ruthless that even he backed down from them when they got stirred. He also knew how they felt about the type he had in the car.

"Madam Allison." He gave her his best innocent smile.

"What the hell did you get into this time?" She wasn't buying it and never had.

"Nothing really. I need a favor." Snake sat down in one of the recliners. He could see4 the girls gathering.

"What favor?" She remained cold.

Plissken squirmed a bit not wanting to say what he was going to. "A friend of mine was raped and murdered."

"I'm sorry." She softened and came to sit on the arm of the chair beside him. "What can the Dolls do for you?"

"I got the bastards in my car." Snake leaned up against her kissing her bare arm. "Wondered if you girls'd be interested in teaching them what it is to be violated?"

The wicked grin caused Plissken to pull back from her. He could only imagine what that look meant. He hoped whatever it was that it hurt.

"What do we get in exchange?" She had to push the deal even if she knew Plissken was good for it.

"A pair of sniper rifles, ammunition, months worth of food for all of you and a 10,000 shopping spree at the best lingerie store in New York City?"

"You push a hard sell Plissken." She slid off the arm in a way no man could ignore. "Bring them into the back. We got a game for them."

Snake nodded and went back out. The girls were waiting when he pulled up to the back and into the bay. Snake didn't care now. The cold indifference had settled over him. Grabbing the bonds he yanked them out onto the concrete. He knew they hit hard and the satisfaction was impossibly good.

"Where am I taking them sweetheart?" Snake glanced around the side of the Humvee to see that they had a small gun arena like structure that the girls were putting up and a dog cage. Snake could only imagine.

"Strip them and put them in the round."

Snake nodded and knelt down. The swearing hadn't stopped the whole time he cut the cloth free of the three men with a knife. He slipped up sometimes and blood pricked up. He had to be careful because a little blood made him want to see a whole lot more. Free of attire Snake pulled them bare across the rough ground. Eventually it started to leave a bloody trail. The girls cheered and the kicked the offending bastards as they slid past. He could see they were winding up for something big.

Plissken left the three men locked in the round before returning to the Madam.

"How much endurance do they have?" She was barely listening and more intent on the whip that even Snake wanted no parts of. The tangled Nine Tail had metal shavings imbedded along every strand.

"Guaranteed three days no matter what you do." Snake smiled as he was handed a drink by a passing girl.

"You've done something to them."

"You think I'm ready to let them die to quickly?" Snake asked as he watched more equipment come out that he didn't want to see.

"No. That's why we love you." Allison gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Do you mind if I record this for a friend?" Snake asked.

"Of course not. I trust you to keep our game a secret." She smiled before walking away. Snake hurried and attached the VR recorder to one of the metal supports where it would have a good view of the scene.

"Chain them up."

Snake took a step back and climbed up on the hood of his Humvee to watch the show. He had a bottle brought and a couple of the younger girls came up to sit with him. They seemed scared. They had probably never seen this side of the gang they joined. It was going to be an eye opening experience.

The girls filtered in with pinching training collars reserved for dogs. Each man received one and a long strip of chain that was anchored to the floor. The spread was such that none of them could reach each other and there was a path clear between each. Snake watched with great interest. For the Dolls torture was a fine art in ways few could appreciate. They never got the desire to end it with a kill.

Allison joined them with that nasty looking whip and snapped it as the girls cut each of the men free. Even the gags were removed. The first to swear was the first to feel the bite of metal and leather. His flesh split and he stumbled away. Then the collar engaged drowning out the cries. It went on. Blood and strips of flesh peeled away under her expert hand. No two lashes hit the same place on any of the men.

One turned a nasty glare at a semi-drunk Plissken who returned it with a loud laugh. He was enjoying this way too much especially now that he was getting a shoulder massage and food was on its way. It was like a three ring circus.

Once the lashes painted bright streaks everywhere from the neck down Allison stepped out. Snake took in the work noting that the genitals were unharmed. He feared what that meant and instinctively squeezed his legs together. This was any man's nightmare.

Two of the girls brought out the fire hose and blasted the men down with water. IT only took a second for the steam to rise and Plissken realized all those open wound were being scalded. Plissken took a deep breath knowing that this was going to be painful.

"Get Kali." Allison called and some of her girls disappeared.

Plissken wondered who or what Kali was but found out soon enough when a tiger was brought out. That wasn't something he expected. But the tiger was chained off to the side for the moment. A scare tactic? Maybe they wanted it to smell blood and hear the screams? It was hard to say but he watched more intently now. A tug came to his sleeve and he looked down.

"Will you help us?"

"Sure." Snake shrugged and slid down to the ground. "What you need baby?"

"Will you put one of them in the cage for us?" The candy sweet smile could have got him to do anything. It was so strange to see a woman ask for murder with sensuality to her expression.

Snake shook his head and headed into the ring. His eye worked over the three as he tried to decide which one would go into the cage. One of the men was trying to stand and that was the one. Plissken unhooked the chain from the floor and started dragging. The man at the other end scrambled to weary feet. Instantly he came at Plissken with intent. Snake continued to back away until they were out of the circle. One sharp tug put him hard to the ground. Blood welled up around the collar but he continued to drag the man across the floor. Into the cage he went on hands and knees as the girls instructed. Plissken locked the cage and went to get up only to freeze. A girl was walking toward him decked in a cute pink lace and leather strap-on that had the biggest dildo attached to it that Plissken thought he'd ever seen.

Snake backed away with no interest in watching what he knew was going to happen. He had asked they learn about violation. This certainly would do it. Snake on the other hand left the back to go out and eat. He couldn't watch this despite all desire to see and hear them scream.

Plissken had enjoyed a filling meal and a trip to the hot tub. His mind wondered what the girls were doing to his quarry. Only an hour had passed and he was certain that dildo was still getting a workout. The whole thought made him cringe as he made his way back to the large bay. The last of the three were being pulled from the cage. The other two lay bloodied from the girl's pretty, pink toy and now this one joined them in a pile. Snake cringed.

A fire extinguisher passed by in a girl's hand. Curiosity pushed him to stop and trail her with his eye. She blasted them with the freezing CO2. Plissken had never heard screams like those. He hadn't heard them even in hell. Inside he hoped they were praying for death. Worse waited for them when they died. That was satisfying.

Snake climbed back up on his perch and watched as the torture went on and on. Beatings, rape, the force of some oral penetrations would have killed but Lucifer would not allow death or a break to alleviate the suffering they felt. Snake was glad for that. All the girls had turns. One had come out with metal heels and walked on them, slicing into the wounds with the spiked shoes. He hadn't thought of torturing in that manner, not that Plissken would ever wear heels but the idea alone.

Through night and day they never found rest. The Dolls did not believe that suffering should stop when it was deserved. They would haunt people; drive them to suicide when they wronged them. This was an extension of that mentality. Brutality came more roughly from some of the girls. A few he knew had endured being raped, forced, and beaten. For them this was as much vengeance as it was for Plissken and the god who watched from somewhere. For all Plissken knew Dio walked here now. Gods could be invisible after all. He hoped he was enjoying this with a good drink where ever he was.

Snake slept and left them to torture. The next day he made good on his word and went to buy food for the girls. He had heard the screams and a tiger's roar when he drove away. Snake couldn't bear to look at what was in the ring. While he enjoyed that they were suffering he too had been tortured at time. He had no desire to relive that part. All day he was away. Returning he helped the girls put the food he'd bought away.

Snake checked in on his three toys. They were lying in the middle of the floor untouched or so he thought until he saw the metal grate beneath. Plissken turned his back instantly. Electric shock was not something he could watch. He took a moment to collect himself and then took a whole carload of the unoccupied girls out shopping. That took all of his day and when he returned he went to his room to sleep. He knew the suffering hadn't stopped. He had no reason to look.

Morning came on the last day and Snake did feel the desire to look in on the torture. He regretted it as soon as he opened the door. Three girls were over them men in all leather. They looked hot but his eye dropped to something that even he couldn't stomach. The three had been skinned. Every inch removed with skilled hands. Now choice parts were being removed and tossed to the tiger that lay contentedly also smeared in blood.

He had known they were ruthless but this was beyond his expectation. Once his queasy stomach settled he smiled. This was certainly a deserving Earthly torture to compliment the one that would continue when Lucifer came to collect them. In this state as well they were once more violated by several girls. This time Plissken watched as the rape took place. Over and over they were used. He wondered if there was sexual satisfaction for the girls or if this was merely hatred let to burn to the extreme. It didn't matter. Plissken went to his Humvee to wait. The barely human, living corpses were tortured further and he cringed when eyes moved and skinless lips tried to speak. Surely some horror movie or game had footage like this.

Night came and Lucifer came to collect the three men. He didn't speak to anyone. This was his work and Lucifer took his duty seriously. Snake left soon after and stopped at a pub halfway back to his family. With the VR tape in hand he called Dio to come share a drink with him and retrieve his gift.


End file.
